


Split

by 9LWrites



Category: My Babysitter's A Vampire
Genre: Drabble, Ethan lowkey thinks Evil Benny is hot, Evil Benny isnt even that evil, Explicit Language, Grandma is fucking done with Benny's shit, He just wants Ethan, I just want Benny to be happy, I was heavily inspired by Rick and Morty, M/M, Magic Mirror - Freeform, Mainly just ethan not knowing what he wants, Slight Internalized Homophobia, evil benny, free form, probably gonna get all smutty, slight dub con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:09:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27784264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9LWrites/pseuds/9LWrites
Summary: Evil Benny is kinda back. When Benny splits himself into two entities, he has to stop Evil Benny from going to far.Ie, the one where Benny wants Ethan but only Evil Benny is willing to take what they want.
Relationships: Ethan Morgan/Benny Weir
Comments: 21
Kudos: 90





	1. Benny Just Can't Catch A Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benny tries to do something nice and it completely backfires.

Benny sighed, sweeping the attic dutifully with a dull under his breath hum going. His grandmother was out for the night and he planned on getting quite a bit of work done for her around the house. Call it an early birthday gift. After about an hour of half assed cleaning in the general area he decided to take a break, leaning back to sit on an old box. Unfortunately he was himself and completely missed, landing on the ground and trying to grab anything around him to save himself. All he managed to grasp was a sheet that he then dragged down with him. 

With a small sigh he pushed himself back up, snatching the sheet off the ground and turning to put it back. Though he stopped in his tracks once he saw the full body mirror that the sheet had covered. It was tall and sturdy with a beautifully detailed silver frame. Benny was somewhat mesmerized, running his pointer finger over one of the intricate patterns. It was a masterpiece. 

Slowly he folded up the sheet and set it on the ground, attempting to get back to work. He couldn't stop himself from glancing back at the mirror about every other minute. Before he knew it he found himself in front of it, gazing lovingly into his own reflection. He messed with his hair and fixed his clothing, before smirking a bit at the mirror. He tried a few pick up lines and winks, just having an oddly good time with it. The boy was practically lost in the mirror, not even noticing when his phone died or when the sun began to set. He let himself get absorbed in his reflection for hours. 

"Benny!" Benny jumped a bit when he heard his grandma's voice, bumping into the mirror as he did. His eyes were wide with horror as he watched the mirror tip over, shattering on impact when it hit the floor. It was cracked completely down the center, a few larger pieces falling out but not horribly shattered.

"No no no" Benny frantically looked around, grabbing the sheet from earlier and tossing it over the mess and running down the attic stairs. He was quick to get down to the kitchen where his grandmother was setting down her bags. She flashed him a small smile as she began unloading what she had brought home.

"Oh grandma, let me take care of that" he offered, immediately going to help put things away. Grandma Weir looked over her grandson skeptically, before placing a hand on her hip and raising a brow. 

"What did you do?" She asked, grimacing. Benny frowned slightly, though he made no moves to stop sorting out the many odd potion supplies she had brought home.

"Don't be silly. I just wanted to help you out" he explained, voice sounding completely genuine. His grandmother was a bit taken aback at how much she actually believed his words. She watched her grandson skeptically as he knocked a detached talon off the counter and quickly caught it before it hits the ground. He was checking labels and putting everything where it actually went.

"I've been wanting to be more helpful lately. I was just organizing that attic for you actually" he added, moving a few vials into various cabinets. That set off a few alarms in his grandmother's head and she immediately grabbed his arm to stop him. She looked deep into his eyes as he watched her in soft confusion. Just as she had suspected, his normally green eyes were a soft off white cream shade. She glared at him, moving her hand to smack him upside the head.

"You broke it, didnt you?" She asked, voice harsh as she spoke.

"The mirror? Yeah I'm sorry. It was only a few small cracks. I was gonna fix it for you" he answered, almost surprising himself with the completely honest answer he provided. She sighed and shook her head at him, still holding his arm as she began to march him back to the attic. 

"The attic is always locked for a reason. That mirror was covered for a reason." She muttered, shaking her head as she kicked the sheet to the side to take in the damage. Slowly she lifted the heavy silver frame, thankful that nothing was broken into any overly small pieces. Though she took in a sharp breath when she noticed a very obvious chunk missing from the mess.

"When you looked into that mirror do you know why it felt so good? It was scanning you, observing you. It was taking every aspect of yourself that you see as negative and sucking it right out. When you broke that mirror, those negatives were able to take form. The longer it had to look at you the more accurate that form will be. How long were you looking at the mirror?" She asked. Benny blushed a bit, trying to remember. 

"Sixish maybe?" He mumbled, looking down at his feet. "Sixish hours". He backed away quickly before she could hit him upside the head again, which she definitely planned to do. 

"Well it looks like he was smart enough to take a piece of the mirror with him so we can't fix it. I'm gonna stay here and put back together what I can. You have to go find the other you and get back the mirror shard so we can fix this" she instructed, beginning to collect the glass off of the ground. 

"How am I supposed to find him.. Me?" He asked, watching his grandmother. She sighed, thinking about it.

"Well, he has all the traits you see as bad. All your insecurities and bad habits. He's probably out trying to do the things you've been too afraid to do" she explained, nodding thoughtfully at her own words.

"But if he's my insecurities why wouldn't he be more scared to do those things?" He was beginning to feel a bit nervous about what the other 'Benny' was up to. 

"Well think about it this way. He is the embodiment of the bad. He is what you're ashamed of, not the shame itself. The biggest problem is he will do anything to get those things. Self control is a good thing so you have that. Violence and greed? He has that. Where you ask he takes. And the things you're ashamed of are just a start. He wants everything you want and he will stop at nothing to get it. That's why he needs to be stopped" she told him. He bit his lip, finally understanding.

"So he wants everything I do, and he'll take and do anything to get it.. Great" he sighed, running a hand through his hair. He needed to find Ethan and he needed to find him now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so the reason Evil Benny's first goal is to get Ethan is because Benny has slight internalized homophobia so that is considered a negative and gets put with Evil Benny. In no way am I trying to say being gay is a negative, just putting that out there. Chapter 2 will come soon so tell me what ya think.


	2. Ethans Into Bad Boys (Or Maybe Just Bad Benny's)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benny's new negative form decides to go out and find Ethan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 more chapter after this. I'm not the best with smut right now so any and all feed back is appreciated. With that in mind, some what explicit smut ahead.

Benny sighed as he desperately clawed his way out of the broken mess of a mirror. Glancing back at it he raised a brow, before looking down at himself and smiling brightly. A human form. He really wasn't expecting anything like this so soon and sure his outfit choice wasn’t the best but it was something. Knowing he probably didn’t have a lot of time before his other half came back he stood, snatching a shard of the mirror as he did. Luckily that brat had stared into the mirror for hours, blessing him with every memory he had to offer. He knew this house like the back of his freshly formed hand, and with that knowledge he was able to slip out the window and use a tree to get down to the ground. Thankfully his counterpart had sneaking out down to an art. 

Once he was out of the dusty attic he looked around him, instinctively knowing which way to start walking. He couldn't help but watch the world as he went, taking in everything. The sights and sounds were familiar but also felt so new and he kind of liked it. He felt like he had never taken time to appreciate these things before. Well, not really him but the form he had separated from. He arrived at Ethan's house faster than he had expected, and knowing it would be alright to let himself in he did just that. Walking into the house he glanced around curiously, noticing a small familiar face before anything else. He made his way over, looking down at her and offering a somewhat forced smile.

"Where's Ethan?” he asked. Jane looked up from her book for no more than a second before pointing a finger upwards. Benny nodded at her and made his way upstairs, walking to a door he just knew was Ethans. Without so much as a knock he went in, startling the nerd who was sitting at his computer playing a game. He smiled a bit, subtly locking the door and watching the boy turn to him while ripping his head phones off. 

“Hey B, I thought you’d be busy cleaning tonight” he mumbled, clicking out of his MMORPG session. Benny raised a brow, moving to sit on the boy's bed. 

“I’m just taking a small break” he lied easily. Ethan nodded a bit, moving from his computer to join him. Benny could feel his heart pump a bit harder as he watched the teen sit himself carefully down on the mattress. 

“I’ve been meaning to talk to you anyway,” Ethan mentioned, pulling his knees up to his chest. Benny quirked a brow at him. “About Sarah,” He clarified, making the spell caster deflate a bit. He had to think for a second. What he was feeling was definitely jealousy, that was surely a negative trait that got lumped into him.

“Why?” he asked, distaste clear in his tone, making Ethan reel back a bit. Even Benny himself was a bit surprised at how much jealousy his counterpart had been feeling towards her. Ethan watched questioningly as the taller boy blushed a bit, neither knowing exactly what to say. 

“Are you ok Benny?” Ethan asked, nose scrunching in a way Benny couldn't help but find him adorable. He was quick to grit his teeth and force out an excuse. 

“Yeah, just kind of tired. You know how much I hate cleaning” he pointed out, scratching the back of his neck. It was kind of a lame excuse but with Benny flashing an equally lame lopsided grin Ethan was quick to take it as fact. “Please, uh, continue,” he laughed, watching Ethan carefully.

“Well, you know how we made that bet about me asking her out?” he asked, nervously playing with his hands. Benny nodded silently, quite a dark look storming in his eyes. He was all too aware of that bet and silently cursed the full version of himself for making such a stupid bet in the first place. “I was hoping we could just call it off. When I ask Sarah out, I really don't want it to be because of a bet” he admitted, watching Benny nervously. It wasn't the whole truth but it was partially true at least. He grimaced a bit, right leg shaking slightly in annoyance. Of course that was the reason he’d wanna cancel the bet. He couldn't think of anything to say, mind completely overcome by the very annoyance and anger he was literally made of.

"Uh, B? You good?" Before Ethan had a chance to further question the double, his lips were captured. Benny had him pinned against the bed frame, faces pressed clumsily together and lips firmly locked. Ethan squeaked a bit in shock, but made no moves to push the taller teen off of him. Slowly, he trailed his hands up, letting his fingers sink into Ethans messy hair and gripping lightly. Somehow Ethan found himself giving into the kiss, lips moving against Bennys lightly. After a few seconds the boy pulled back and dropped his arms to his sides, staring into Ethans eyes and watching for a reaction. Ethan had no clue what to say, and carefully reached out to hold his best friend's arm.

"Benny, wha-" before he could finish a vision took him over. A vision that felt oddly familiar. A mirror was broken and Benny split into two Bennys. One was glowing white and the other was glowing red. The red light around the other Benny began to flash brighter and over power the white light. The red Benny only smirked and winked as the vision came to an end. Ethan shot up, causing Benny to back up slightly. 

"What are you?" He asked, fists clenched at his sides as the other teen just sat on his lap. Benny blinked a few times before looking away from the boy.

"I'm Benny?" He stated, tone questioning and not the most convincing. Ethan stared at him, completely deadpan and unamused. It wasn’t really the double’s fault, because despite how he was made, he was still Benny in a way. 

"That isn't exactly something Benny would have wanted to do" Ethan countered, glaring. For some reason his own words kind of disappointed him. He couldn't tell if he wanted Benny to kiss him or if he just liked the thought slightly more than some magic entity doing it. The double snorted at Ethans words, rolling his eyes. 

"Are you kidding. That was something out of that love sick nerd puppies softcore wet dreams," he chuckled, leaning closer. Ethan could feel the boy's breath fanning his lips and it sent shivers down his body. "Trust me, I would know" he added with a cocky grin. Ethan blushed at his words, eyes widening a bit. Benny took the silence as a chance to continue, rubbing his hands up Ethans thighs and around his back. 

"Come on E" he mumbled, kissing the corner of Ethans mouth and pushing their bodies together. “Make my dreams come true” he cooed, eyes half lidded as he pushed his hips down. Of course that got a reaction from the shorter boy, because how could it not. It stirred a risky twitch between his legs, and his body reacted as a teenage boy's body would. His mouth fell open a bit, the smallest moan escaping him. He bit his lip in an attempt to stop it, leaning his head forward and resting it against Benny’s shoulder.

Benny smirked, letting his hands drop lower to grope at Ethans ass while also grinding into him. He was pretty pleased with the hitch in Ethans breathing, and oddly turned on by the feeling of his breath on his shoulder. With every little sound or movement Ethan made, Benny found himself feeling more and more overcome by lust. Before he knew it he was clumsily fumbling with his hands, attempting to yank Ethans shirt up. Eventually he just started to tear, ripping it apart at the seams. 

“Oh come on, I liked that shirt,” Ethan whined, finally finding his voice as he let the torn fabric slip off his shoulders. Benny rolled his eyes at the boy, only half tempted to apologize. But with Ethans pale skin now on display, he had more important matters to attend to. “You have to get me a new one” Ethan continued, trying to remember how much it had cost. He was about to say more when Benny grabbed his face, squishing his cheeks in his hand and effectively shutting him up.

“Stop bitching before I give that pretty little mouth of yours a much better job to do” he instructed, voice dangerously low. Ethan stared at the teen in slight awe, shutting his mouth and nodding in a mix of strange delight and acceptance. He shocked himself by having to bite back a moan at the words alone. Benny, satisfied with the reaction, moved up a bit, placing a knee between Ethans thighs and grabbing his hands. He led them up to the buckle of his belt and gave Ethan a wink as he went to pull off his own shirt. Ethans entire face flushed red as he began to undo the belt and slip it out of Benny’s jean loops. Why he was going along with this he didn't know, but his entire body was practically on fire from lust of embarrassment. 

Benny watched Ethans shy hands work, understanding completely and in full why his host had wanted this. He couldn't imagine anyone not wanting to see and be a part of this. As soon as his belt was discarded and his jeans unbuttoned, Ethan froze, looking up at him. Benny grinned, dark and seductive, like a predator closing in on its prey. And Ethan was just a lamb, shakily watching and giving into its slaughter. In one movement Benny leaned back, dragging Ethan on top of him. What could he say, he wanted to enjoy the show.

With a small flick of the wrist both of Ethans hands were dragged to down, fingers splayed against Bennys bare chest and being held firmly in place. Ethan gazed into the boys familiar green eyes, looking like a nervous puppy. Something about the spell caster's dark presence was getting to him in a way he didn't expect. With a small sigh he rubbed his hips downwards, needing more friction and wanting to give some to his partner as well. Benny was a bit shocked at Ethan taking the lead so readily, his body shuddering in delight. 

“I knew you couldn't resist sugar,” he teased, bucking his hips up to meet Ethans efforts. Something about Bennys doppelganger was so infuriating and intoxicating all at once. Everything he said left Ethan torn between being offended or being insanely aroused. Rolling his eyes he continued to work their bodies, ignoring his somewhat patronizing comment. Benny sucked in harshly, fighting off a moan as the intensity began to build. He wanted so much more of Ethan. To kiss and bite every square inch of skin he could, to feel him inside and out and hold him so tight that the teen would feel his touch for days. But now he couldn't bring himself to do any of that. He was so caught up in rutting his hips against the boys that he didn't think to pull himself away and go farther. 

“Ethan!” Benny and Ethan both looked up towards Ethans door where the original Benny had magically busted the lock off. Ethan’s entire face turned red and he felt all his lust drain as his best friend burst in heroically. 

Jesus what even was his life. 

`````

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I accidentally made evil Benny a little pure. Though I guess he isnt technically evil, its just a term.


	3. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was only gonna do 3 chapters but fuck me it felt right to leave it like this and finish with a 4th.

Benny’s eyes went wide when he saw the position his double and Ethan were in, and he quickly looked to the side. He really couldn't help the small blush that rose to his cheeks from the sight. 

“Let go of Ethan” he demanded, managing to peek up at his other half. 

“Come on nerd, you have eyes. He’s on top of me” Ethan glared a bit at the boy, scrambling off of his lap and going to cover himself with his sheets. He could practically feel his mind shutting down. He was confused by how he felt and he didn't know how Benny actually felt because no way would he trust this version of him. With that in mind he was oddly comforted by the hand the double extended, gently rubbing his knee and thigh.

“Well. um” The young wizard rubbed his temples. “Just stop touching him and put a shirt on” he squeaked, not wanting to focus on the way Ethan almost leaned into the boy's touch. He wanted to blame it on magic, but in his heart he didnt feel anything magical in the room aside from the other Benny’s actual existence.

“You’re so boring. Fucking Hell, I thought I got the bad traits” He laughed, creeping his hand further up Ethans thigh. Ethan rolled his eyes, finally smacking his hand away and getting up to grab a new shirt. He would have tried to salvage his old shirt but he didn't need his Benny worrying over the fact it was completely torn open. Unfortunately the boy did catch a glimpse of the ripped up fabric. 

“What did you do to him?” Benny asked, eyes furious.

“Why, need some tips nerd boy?” 

“Shut up”

“Besides, I think you’d find what he did to me more interesting”

“Shut up” The young wizard shook a bit, not able to stand that thought. Ethan so willingly giving himself to the evil version of himself. This one didn't even have a cool jacket like the camera copy.

“You're just mad that you weren’t the first you to kiss him” The double teased, immaturely sticking his tongue out. 

“Oh you're just a copy. You don't count as anything as far as I'm concerned” he bit back. 

“First of all I’m not a copy. That isn’t how this works dumbass. I’m a part of you. I'm living and breathing with all our wants and half finished desires that your little boy toy was trying to attend to.” he laughed, not so subtly shooting Ethan a wink. 

“Well I'm the original” Benny insisted.

“Part of the original. And so am I. I just get what I want”. Just as the spell caster was about to reply, Ethan cut them off with an annoyed shout. 

“If you two are just gonna bicker I'm going downstairs! And I'm not coming back until there's only one of you” he insisted, rubbing his temples. Both Bennys looked up at the seer, flaunting Benny’s signature pout. It had double the effect on two faces at once. 

“Ethan” they both whined, tilting their heads. Ethan rolled his eyes at them, crossing his arms. He was nothing if not reasonable and was willing to hear them out if they could stop arguing like 5 year olds for just a minute.

“Come on E, you don't really want me to be back with him do you? We can have so much more fun if I stay” the negative half practically purred, getting up from the bed to go closer to the two. The original Benny moved in front of his best friend out of reflex.

Ethan frowned, looking up to his real Benny. Or at least the one he saw as his. As much fun as he had been having with the other half it did lack something. It was like being with Benny but he didn’t have that familiar home feeling that he was so used to from the boy. He enjoyed the attitude, but the fact it was from him, or at least partially, is what made it so amazing in his opinion. God he really didn’t think he would have to confront any of these feelings so soon.

“Mmm, see the thing is I do want you back with him. Like you said, you are just a part of Benny. Neither of you are actually my best friend, at least, not alone. And I want my bestfriend back” He insisted, crossing his arms and glaring. Did he lowkey wish he and the negative half could have finished before he was ‘rescued’, yes. But now he needed his full Benny back, mainly so they could talk about this. 

“Really. You really wanna keep that part?” he asked, completely confused. Sure he knew he was made of the bad traits but he still felt he was the better half. He was the one willing to do what it took. Even if it was something he really didn’t wanna do. With that thought in mind he sighed, realization dawning on him. He’d do anything to get Ethan, but Ethan wouldn't have him like this. Not now anyway.

“Fine” he muttered, digging around in his jean pocket and fishing out the sharp piece of reflective glass. He handed it over to his other half, looking him dead in the eyes.

“Bring it to Grandma and let her fix the mirror. But I swear to God if I get put back into you and you still try to ignore me, things are not gonna go well” he practically growled, not breaking the eye contact once. The other version nodded, running out the door without thinking. 

“Didn’t think you were capable of being sweet” Ethan laughed gently as he watched his best friend heroically sprint out of the house. Benny raised a brow and made his way across the room, leaning against the wall next to the shorter teen.

“That wasn’t sweet” he admitted. “That was selfish. I am literally incapable of doing something that doesn't serve as a means to my own end. Like I said, I get what I want” he explained, letting his hand awkwardly find Ethans. They laced their fingers together.

“Either way. Thank you” Ethan mumbled, leaning a head against Benny’s shoulder. He nodded quietly in response. 

“You know I don't have much time left to exist on my own. Can you promise me something?” he asked, grabbing Ethan and turning him to face him fully. The seer nodded in agreement. 

“I know how we are when we’re together. He’s gonna try to avoid this like the plague. He’ll probably lock us in our room and ignore everything” he sighed, looking off to the side. “Don’t let him do that. I’m telling you this now, you are all either of us really want.” he spoke, finally meeting the shorter teens eyes and offering a crooked smile. The same crooked smile that made Ethan fall in love to begin with.

“I promise” he spoke softly, leaning up to connect their lips. Benny grinned into the kiss, his hands cupping Ethans cheeks and holding him there as his eyes fluttered shut. 

By the time Ethan opened his eyes and pulled back the other Benny was nowhere to be seen. He knew that was a good thing, whatever magic happened had to have gone well. And now it was time to keep a promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always lemme know what ya think. It means the world to me when you do! I appreciate kudos but your comments are what make my day! Even if Im awkward and not always good at responding.


	4. All Stories Have An End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oof this is embarrassing. Ive had this done for a while but forgot to post. Ahem. Moving along

“Are you alright dear?” Benny raised a brow as his grandma made his way over, sitting on his bed with him. He sighed, knowing right away that there was no point in lying to the woman. Slowly he lowered until his head was awkwardly sat on her shoulder, something he hadn’t done since he was young. It was odd now that he towered over her, but she played that no mind, hand coming up to run through his hair soothingly. 

“Not really” he mumbled, letting her cuddle him closer. He was embarrassed to say that despite his age it was still pretty calming. “Everytime I close my eyes, I think about what I could have done. Or what he might have” he admitted. Now that he and his other half were fused, he felt odd. In a way, it was his body that had been touching Ethan but he couldn't remember any of it. He knew what he had seen, but he didn’t get any of the other Benny’s memories. Whether that was how it actually worked or if he just mentally blocked it he didnt know. How much of what happened was actually consensual? Did Ethan want to be touched or was he afraid. 

“I know how scary it can be to see yourself, or at least, part of yourself, like that” he stiffened slightly at the words, not knowing entirely what she meant. Did she somehow know it involved his sexuality or more importantly Ethan?

“What do you mean?” he asked, voice nervous as he peeked up at her. She smiled tiredly, brushing his cheek with the back of her hand. 

“Well, knowing that you are capable of hurting people and doing whatever it takes to get what you want. As much as you hate to think about it, it is a part of you. Though as long as you don't give into that part you can’t go wrong” Benny bit his lip and nodded, trying to process it. It left a few important questions. Did that mean what he wanted was wrong, or just how he went about it? What if his bad side wasn’t even too bad? What if being bad was the only way to get what he wanted to begin with?

“But,” she continued, “You aren’t a bad person, even if you’ve done bad things. And this shouldn’t discourage you from chasing your dreams” She explained. She could tell Benny still had a lot more on his mind and unfortunately there wasn't much more she could do. With a small sigh she stood up, kissing his forehead and walking towards his door.

“As long as you don't hurt anyone or anything and are still fighting on the side of good, you’re a good person. Now I’m gonna give you some time to think, I love you honey” she watched as he nodded, blowing her a half hearted kiss and flopping down against his mattress. She knew that he had to figure the rest out for himself, and for once she trusted him to do that. 

As soon as she had left the room Benny groaned to himself, rubbing his face tiredly with the palms of his hands. He had no clue what to do or how he could ever face Ethan again after today. Honestly, at this point he would be better off locking himself up. It was the beginning of summer, it’s not like he had to leave for school anymore. He was sure he could easily get away with staying inside the entire time and maybe he could even convince his grandma to home school him. Before he could think any longer about his plan, he heard his door knob twisting yet again.

“I thought you were gonna let me think Grandma” he chuckled, not bothering to look over. Ethan rolled his eyes as he walked in, shoving Benny’s legs gently to make room for himself. Benny shot up at the touch that wasn't harsh enough to belong to his grandma, somehow surprised and yet not to see Ethan.

“What were you thinking about?” Ethan asked, voice dripping with the utter sarcasm that the spell caster had come to expect from him. It was pretty obvious what was on the boy's mind and Ethan was just glad he got in before Benny had thought to lock the door.

"I'm kidding" he added awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. Benny frowned, holding onto his legs and resting his head on his knees. Ethan was a bit surprised to see how red his eyes were and how puffy the skin around them was.

"Were you crying B?" He asked, despite already knowing the answer. Without hesitation he reached over, holding the other teens shoulder firmly and using it to pull him closer. Benny didn't trust his voice, and only nodded his head to answer.

"And you're full Benny right?" He nodded once more. As much as he didn't feel like himself he knew he was.

"Do you remember anything from your other half?" He shook his head no. Ethan frowned at that, scootching till he and Benny were pressed together shoulder to shoulder. 

"Can I tell you what happened?" Benny's eyes widened a bit.. He really wasn't ready to hear that he forced himself on his best friend. Receiving no answer, Ethan decided to just continue.

"We were talking about Sarah and he kissed me" he started, bringing his free hand up to brush Bennys lips. "I didn't know what was happening, and when I touched his arm I got a vision. I knew that it wasn't entirely you then. I confronted him and he seemed genuine when he told me he was you and that either way you would want to kiss me. I didn't know how much I trusted him. Then he started touching me" he bit his lip as he recounted the events. "It felt nice," he added sheepishly. 

"You liked it?" Benny asked, voice somewhat strained. He couldn't tell if he was relieved that he hadn't assaulted Ethan or jealous of the fact that the half had gotten him so easily. 

"Yeah, I did. But there was something missing. I meant what I said when I told him I wanted my whole best friend" he answered, gazing into Benny's eyes. "Everything felt great in the moment, but it's meaningless coming from half of you" 

"You wanted all of me?" Benny asked, swallowing dryly and blinking. Every hair on the back of his neck stood straight, his heart racing and breath quickening. Ethan chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck and looking away from Benny. He had to say what he was gonna say but he couldn't bring himself to keep eye contact. 

“Always have," the seer chuckled awkwardly. "It just isn't the type of thing I really know how to talk about" he added, watching his shoes. Benny didn't know how to react, fidgeting with his hands and trying to wrap his head around the news. 

“What about Sarah?" he asked, throat suddenly feeling dry. Ethan paused, lips pursed. It's not like he hadn't thought about it before but he had yet to come to a conclusion. For now it remained an odd mix of wanting to be straight, blurred lines between admiration and attraction and a convenient excuse when asked about his love life. It made sense in every way but at the end of the day it just wasn't what he wanted. 

"Gay panic?" He tried, awkwardly looking back into Bennys eyes. Benny stared at him, eyebrows drawn and a small frown plastered on his face. 

"That's lame" he mumbled. Maybe that was the selfishness of other Benny coming through. All he could think about was how Ethans closeting affected him, when really he should have been sympathetic. "I guess I never really dropped any hints either though" he sighed. 

"Yeah, it would have been nice if you had. Guess we were both in gay panic" Ethan joked, taking a daring step and leaning his head against Bennys shoulder. The spell caster grinned half heartedly at his friend.

"So this feels like a super pointless question after everything that happened, but would you wanna catch a movie this weekend?" Ethan asked. Benny blinked a few times, still not fully grasping that Ethan, his Ethan, actually wanted him back.

"Benny?" The seer asked somewhat nervously after a few more moments of silence. The taller teen laughed a bit. 

"That was a pointless question. I didn't think I really had to answer but if you insist. Yes, I'd love to see a movie with you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I love to read your comments. It really makes my day. And feel free to leave some constructive criticism to help me improve 😌

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so the reason Evil Benny's first goal is to get Ethan is because Benny has slight internalized homophobia so that is considered a negative and gets put with Evil Benny. In no way am I trying to say being gay is a negative, just putting that out there. Chapter 2 will come soon so tell me what ya think.


End file.
